


20/20

by Shiggityshwa



Series: Stargate Drabbles [9]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cameron POV, Drabbles, Episode: s10e20 Unending, Gen, one word prompt, stargatedrabbles, twelve years down the line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiggityshwa/pseuds/Shiggityshwa
Summary: A few years into Unending, Vala has a new hobby.





	20/20

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'visions' prompt for StargateDrabbles over on Tumblr

“Try these.”

Cold plastic curls around his ears as the heat from her hands fades.

When he opens his eyes, she’s there. Her arms crossed, her head tilted, and squinting eyes—observing him as he does her.

But she’s still blurry.

“How are they?”

“Better.” Blinks once, then twice but the blur still doesn’t change. “But still crappy.”

Tugs the pair of glasses off by the arm, handing them back to her.

“I’m telling you, Darling, you need bifocals.”

“Show me when in the last twelve years you got your degree in optometry, and I’ll hear you out.”

“No degree—” she chooses another pair from the spread on the counter “—but I have been the one helping Daniel with his glasses for the last twelve years.”


End file.
